Numerous tools exist for electronically presenting geographic information to users. Very few tools exist for obtaining real-time geographic information from users. Many users have mobile devices from which they receive and transmit information to and from multiple digital locations. There are not many useful implementations linking this mobile user-transmitted data with actual geographical locations in a manner that would be useful to the user.